gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMS-09 Prototype Dom
The YMS-09 Prototype Dom is a prototype ground mobile suit and is the predecessor to the MS-09B Dom. It is piloted by Frederick Cranberry. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Prototype Dom was able to overcome the speed problems that affected previous ground combat mobile suits by hovering over the ground instead of walking on it. This hovering capability is achieved via the addition of thermonuclear jet engines in the soles of the feet, in the rear leg armor, and in the rear skirt armor. While hovering, the Prototype Dom was able to reach a top ground speed of up to 240 kilometers per hour, much higher compared to the top ground speed of Zeon's MS-06J Zaku II Ground Types, which was only a little over 80 kilometers per hour. By hovering, the Prototype Dom also obtained unparalleled maneuverability, able to skate back and forth over the ground with ease. Armaments ;*Heat Saber :The Prototype Dom's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Prototype Dom's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :A bazooka originally developed for anti-ship use. It fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation battleships and MS. History When the Principality of Zeon's invasion of Earth itself began during the One Year War, one problem their military tried to address was developing a high-performance mobile suit for ground combat. Zimmad Company stepped forward with its revolutionary YMS-09 Prototype Dom. It is an entirely new design line built exclusively for ground combat. Two Prototype Doms were constructed at Zimmad's facilities in Side 3 and were shipped to Zeon's California Base for testing. After the designs were field tested, the Prototype Dom was deemed to be a resounding success and the Principality of Zeon immediately ordered the unit to be mass-produced as the MS-09B Dom. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam Zeonic Front: Indignation of Zeon animation, a lone Prototype Dom unit was seen guarding Zeon's Odessa base in Eastern Europe. Gallery Yms-09-gff.jpg|Zeonography version by Hajime Katoki Yms09_p03_Odessa_ZeonicFront-IndignationOfZeon.jpg|Armed with 280mm Zaku Bazooka at the Odessa Front (Zeonic Front: Indignation of Zeon animation) Yms09_p01_GundamCardBuilder.jpg|As featured in Gundam Card Builder. MSGirl-YMS09Prototype Dom.JPG|Prototype Dom MS Girl: illustration by Mine Yoshizaki Septem vs. Prototype Dom.jpg|Vs. Septem (Gundam Build Fighters TV series) Gunpla OldPrototypeDom.jpg|1/144 Original "YMS-09 Prototype Dom" model kit (1983): box art OldPrototypeDom-100.jpg|1/100 Original "YMS-09 Prototype Dom" model kit (1983): box art Action Figures Zeonography_3002a_PrototypeDom_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09 Prototype Dom / MS-09 Dom" (2004): package front view Zeonography_3002a_PrototypeDom_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09 Prototype Dom / MS-09 Dom" (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3002a_PrototypeDom-Dom_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09 Prototype Dom": sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-09 Dom (right). RobotDamashii_yms-09_verANIME_Char_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "YMS-09 Prototype Dom Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): package front view Notes and Trivia Reference P.Dom.jpg|Color art and specifications by Kunio Okawara Yms09_p02_GundamCardBuilder_info.jpg|Information from Gundam Card Builder External Links *YMS-09 Prototype Dom on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-09 プロトタイプ・ドム